


Can't Feel My Face

by MartyMiaMatt



Series: The night [1]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 1, a bit of angst, canonically ill character, non-graphic depiction of physical illness, terminal illness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMiaMatt/pseuds/MartyMiaMatt
Summary: Avrebbe preferito farsi detestare, sapere che lui non provava altro che gelida indifferenza verso di lei. Allora non sarebbe stato tutto così difficile. Avrebbe potuto finalmente crepare in pace.





	

Le labbra di Ethan sulle sue erano bollenti come se avesse la febbre. O forse era il corpo di lei che non riusciva più a scaldarsi; ormai da alcune settimane continuava a tremare anche davanti al caminetto, anche sotto gli strati delle numerose coperte che Ethan le aveva procurato.  
Brona gli tenne il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con la poca forza che la malattia non le aveva ancora portato via. Le sue dita, tremanti, scesero lungo la nuca dell’uomo e si aggrapparono alle sue spalle, come se temesse di vederlo svanire all’improvviso.  
Ethan la strinse e le accarezzò i capelli.  
“Promettimi che sarai di ritorno presto” mormorò la donna, cercando di nascondere l’apprensione della sua voce, le lacrime che pungevano e premevano agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Guardò in alto, verso il bel viso del suo amante, e si sforzò di sorridergli. “Ti farò trovare la zuppa calda e un bicchiere di whiskey.”  
L’americano scosse la testa. “No, hai bisogno di riposare. Non devi fare tutto questo per me.”   
Fece un passo indietro, ma non lasciò ancora la mano di Brona stretta nella sua. Era quasi mezzanotte; miss Ives e Sir Murray lo attendevano e non poteva permettersi di tardare.   
Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poter rassicurare Brona, per non aggiungere al suo fardello anche il peso di doversi preoccupare per lui; ma sapevano entrambi, senza dirlo ad alta voce, che non poteva promettere.   
Non sapeva mai con certezza quando sarebbe tornato … nemmeno se, in verità.   
Ogni volta che si chiudeva la porta alle spalle poteva essere l’ultima. E ogni volta, non era per se stesso che Ethan aveva paura: quello che temeva era che al suo rientro sarebbe stato lui a trovare Brona senza vita. Non glielo aveva mai detto.  
“Tornerò il prima possibile”, disse semplicemente.  
La donna abbassò la testa. Alcune ciocche ramate, che ora erano meno voluminose e dal colore spento, le scivolarono sulle guancie. Non disse niente. Fu lei a lasciar andare la sua mano per prima.

Non riusciva a respirare.  
La stanza era buia. Vuota. Senza il corpo solido e caldo di Ethan accanto al suo, il letto era una distesa di ghiaccio desolata e senza fine. Il silenzio era assordante.  
Non riusciva a respirare.  
Sul suo petto c’era un macigno che pesava come il mondo intero. Si era messa a letto indossando la veste da notte e uno scialle per proteggersi dalla fredda aria autunnale che penetrava nella stanza, ma poi se li era strappati entrambi di dosso, scossa dai brividi e dal sudore.   
La sua gola era stretta da un cappio invisibile che le toglieva l’aria lentamente. Continuava a graffiarsi la gola con le unghie, a serrare il collo tra le mani, ma sapeva che non c’era niente, quella cosa era la tisi ed era dentro di lei e presto non sarebbe più riuscita a combatterla.  
Non riusciva a respirare.  
Rannicchiata nel letto, Brona tremava e pregava e piangeva, perché Ethan non c’era e lei era sola.

“Ti ho detto che non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!”  
Con un movimento brusco del braccio, Brona allontanò la mano di Ethan. Il colpo fu fiacco, ma sufficiente a coglierlo di sorpresa; l’ampolla gli cadde e si infranse sulle assi di legno del pavimento tra di loro.  
Per alcuni momenti entrambi rimasero come paralizzati, fissando il liquido rossastro spandersi lentamente tra le schegge di vetro, in mezzo ai loro piedi.   
Brona annaspò, il respiro ridotto a un fragile sussurro tra le sue labbra. Si morse il labbro inferiore e si chinò faticosamente, evitando il suo sguardo. Nel medesimo istante Ethan si mosse per fare lo stesso, e le loro mani si sfiorarono sopra i resti della boccetta.  
Ethan la aiutò a raccoglierli. Le sue mani erano così grandi e sicure, senza tremiti, senza esitazioni. Il suo corpo trasudava vitalità e coraggio e Brona qualche volta sentiva di odiarlo per questo, segretamente, rinchiusa nella prigione della propria carne in decadimento.  
“Mi dispiace” disse Ethan a bassa voce. “Hai ragione. Andrò a comprare dell’altro sciroppo, ma solamente se lo desideri. Devi essere tu a decidere.”  
Brona si passò una mano sul viso. Quando la ritrasse la scoprì umida di lacrime che non si era accorta di versare.   
“No. Dispiace a me.” Gli accarezzò una guancia, ruvida per la barba che non rasava da diversi giorni.  
“Tu meriti di meglio di una donna morta, Ethan.”

Se almeno avesse potuto odiarlo. Mentre vagava per le strade lucide di pioggia, tremando per il freddo e con i battiti impazziti del proprio cuore che le rimbombavano nelle orecchie, Brona provò vergogna e rabbia e tristezza per il modo in cui aveva aggredito Ethan. Per il modo in cui l’aveva abbandonato quando il suo unico crimine era stato, che cosa? Di avere salutato i suoi amici a teatro?  
L’aveva fatta sentire ridicola, disperatamente rozza e inadeguata rispetto alle sue conoscenze così raffinate. Non l’aveva fatto apposta, non era certamente sua intenzione umiliarla, lo sapeva bene. Ethan era sempre così maledettamente buono con lei.  
Aveva conosciuto uomini che ferivano le donne di proposito; uomini che amavano le donne vulnerabili, malate, moribonde perché li facevano sentire più potenti. Perfino uomini che cercavano quelle come lei per infettarle o lasciarsi infettare dalle malattie, per soddisfare qualche loro disgustoso desiderio.   
Non Ethan, no. Lui non le avrebbe mai fatto alcun male volontariamente. Ethan l’aveva accolta e le aveva offerto amore sapendo esattamente tutto quello che lei era, e non aveva mai fatto un passo indietro. Ethan, lo sapeva, era disposto a rimanere accanto a lei fino alla fine, immobile come una roccia.   
Era proprio questo, più di ogni altra cosa, che la riempiva di un’angoscia incontrollata, di una rabbia che non riusciva a esprimere.   
Avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarlo, graffiarlo, convincerlo ad allontanarsi da lei per sempre. Avrebbe preferito farsi detestare, sapere che lui non provava altro che gelida indifferenza verso di lei. Allora non sarebbe stato tutto così difficile. Avrebbe potuto finalmente crepare in pace.  
Invece non poteva. Perché Ethan continuava ad amarla contro ogni buon senso e lei amava lui. E in quella notte autunnale, mentre gli occhi impietosi dei passanti la trafiggevano, ciò che la spaventava da morire, più di ogni altra cosa, era il pensiero di andarsene senza di lui.

**Author's Note:**

> "Penny Dreadful" è stata una delle mie serie televisive più amate. Durante la prima stagione mi è particolarmente piaciuta la relazione tra Ethan e Brona: tenera, tragica e umana. Brona stessa è una dei miei personaggi preferiti.  
> Ho voluto rendere un piccolo omaggio a questi due che insieme mi piacevano molto.   
> Marty


End file.
